


come on baby (light my fire)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anchors, Awkwardness, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Firefighter Allison, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Nudity, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stallison + "what the fuck, this isn't my dog, i don't have a dog, this isn't my couch, what the fuck, why am i naked? shit this isn't my apartment and there is someone coming in from the hallway!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on baby (light my fire)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131616889619/prompt-whatever-pairing-you-want-what-the

Stiles woke slowly. His body ached and he groaned, rolling over; hot, bare skin peeled away from the leather couch and he winced at the sting. 

A cold, wet nose pressed against his cheek. 

His eyes snapped open just as the Dalmatian licked a hot, slobbery stripe up his cheek. Stiles blinked a couple of times, awareness slowly creeping over him.

He didn’t have a leather couch.

He definitely didn’t have a dog.

He sat up so fast his sore muscles protested. “What the _fuck_.” 

This definitely wasn’t his apartment; it was clean, for one thing, and tastefully decorated. There was a bow above the mantle. A _bow_. 

Slowly, the scents registered and he looked down at the Dalmation, recognizing her docked tail and the scars on her back – Daisy. _Allison_ ’s apartment and _Allison_ ’s dog. 

And he was naked.

_Why the fuck was he naked?_ Why was he in _Allison’s apartment_ , naked on the couch? He scrambled to get up, just as he heard footsteps out in the hall and keys in the lock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” he looked around for clothes, saw none, and eyed the window, wondering how many floors up he was and how much it would hurt if he just jumped out. 

The door swung open and Allison paused.

Her hair was scraped back in a bun and the scent of smoke and sweat clung to her skin, permeating the air around her. Stiles grabbed one of the pillows from the couch, quickly holding it over his junk. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” she smiled. “You’re finally awake.”

Stiles blinked at her. “Finally?” She moved closer and he wrinkled his nose. “You stink.”

One eyebrow rose. “I got home at five am to find a naked werewolf asleep my couch. I haven’t exactly had time to shower.” She lifted the bag tucked under her arm. “I got coffee and donuts.”

“I love you.”

She smiled and headed into the kitchen, setting the breakfast down. “I’m going to go shower. Help yourself.”

Stiles waited until he heard the bathroom door close before dropping the pillow and stepping into the kitchen. Allison had also got him clothes and he quickly pulled them on, grateful. He sat down at the table, selecting a powdered donut and biting into it.

Allison didn’t take long. She entered the kitchen with a nice puff of fragrant air around her, freshly showered and dressed. She sat down opposite him, taking a sip of coffee.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

She wrinkled her nose. “Dumpster fire. Some kids set it off, then freaked out when they couldn’t put it out and called it in. It was already half out when we got there. But I did get to rescue a stray cat.”

Stiles pressed a hand over his heart. “Such a hero.”

Allison’s lips pressed together against a smile as she grabbed a jelly filled donut. “So, I take it the control thing isn’t happening yet?”

Stiles sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Last night had been the full moon and the first one he’d tried without being chained up. Scott and Derek thought he was ready. He didn’t remember much from it, apart from shedding his clothes at some point while running in the preserve. 

Apparently, he’d ended up here. Naked. And crashed on Allison’s couch. It wasn’t as much of a surprise to him as it probably had been for Allison. She’d been the first one at his side when the chimera ripped his chest wide open. When he’d opened his eyes after Scott gave him the Bite, Allison was the first one he saw. And throughout it all, his training, his lessons with Scott to try and learn control, the nightmares about that night that sometimes plagued him...Allison had been there.

Somewhere along the way, she’d become his anchor. It made sense his wolf sought her out on the full moon.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “About the whole...breaking into your apartment naked thing.”

Allison grinned. “You’re not the first naked werewolf I’ve had on my couch.”

He choked on a sip of coffee and her smile widened, eyes bright with mischief. 

“Besides, I’m glad it was my couch and not the couch of some poor, unsuspecting civilian.”

Stiles dropped his forehead onto the table. “I’m never gonna live this down.”

“Nope,” she agreed easily. “But think of it this way. You lost control last night, sure, and what happened? You followed my scent and found my new apartment, and curled up and went to sleep. You didn’t attack anyone. That’s more control than some new werewolves would have, Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at her, absorbing her words. She was right and he couldn’t help but smile, feeling a little proud of himself. She smiled back and licked powder off her fingertips, standing to add more sugar to her coffee.

She took a sip, put the coffee cup down, and leaned over him to murmur in his ear. 

“But for the record, next time you’re naked in my apartment, I really hope it’s in my bed. And you won’t be _sleeping_.”

Stiles’ lips parted slightly at the words. He swallowed, looking up at her, and she winked, dimples on full display as she grinned at him. Stiles couldn’t help but beam back.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
